Urban Horror
by xander the second
Summary: Not really Buffy but more of a spin-off we came up with, this is the prologue so please r & r


Disclaimer: I own most of these characters however the stories and monsters were inspired by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and everyone else involved with Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. The characters of Buffy and Angel are all owned by Joss and Mutant Enemy, just incase you're reading a crossover episode. If this is the prologue then there are going to be a lot of refrences to characters of Buffy and Angel. Please R & R this will be an on-going series.   
  
Urban Horror  
Part One: The Story So Far.....  
by Keith Robinson and Gary Alexander  
Near the end of season three me and Wolf came to town. I am a perversion demon who was near unkillable. Wolf is a very strange individual with a tendency to use big weapons. When we met the gang I had an assignment straight away. Giles had uncovered a prophecy about me. Me, Willow and Xander went to where this was supposed to happen. A strange whirlpool thing opened up and Wolf jumped out and ran into the forest. When it subsided I went down and found a large door which we opened when Giles arrived. we found that it was the great library. We had come in through the back door and when we tried to get out through the other way, I caught a flying spear aimed straight for Willow's head.  
Giles: "Remarkable."  
Me: "Yeah, well. I have good reflexes."  
When we realized that demons would be pouring into the place we decided they had to protect it. With the help of all the traps (that were still working) we managed it. Giles locked the place up and they left. Soon after Oz transformed into a wolf, in broad daylight. When he became violent the choice of what to do fell to Willow. When I followed Willow out of the library a black whirlpool sucked us and the gang to a strange city including Tara and Vamp Will. We wandered around this city getting into numerous fights etc. We finally found a way back to Sunnydale. When we got back me, Willow and Giles found that a SHS student was going to raise a dragon. We thought that we had put a stop to this but the student is still at large The prom was a very interesting time. I ended up going with Veruca(!?) and everyone else went with their respected honeys. The season ended in the same way as the real Buffy show, The Ascension. Now we all moved on to college, except Xander who joined the fabulous world of work and Willow who went to a magick college in another dimension.  
When season four started Willow and I were looking for an ex SHS who had tried to raise a dragon after hearing reports that he was still trying. When we went to his house I noticed the wire which was attached to the doorknob and when Willow opened it I just had enough time to push her out of the way before the house exploded. When we all went to the UC Sunnydale campus we told Buffy and co. about this when the dragon was suddenly raised. A large fight ensued enter Giles wearing Dragon Hunter armour who killed it. And the second and third ones that it spit out. At the end of the episode I asked Buffy out:  
"You were just waiting for Angel to leave weren't you?"  
to which she said yes. I got a spot of good news, my roomie was Oz (who taught me to play the guitar, I even stood in with the Dingoes a couple of times!) Ghouls were next on the menu after one uneventful date to Ben and Jerries Buffy and I went on a second date to the cinemas. On the way home we were attacked by something. which fits the description I gave it:  
"Well it looked dead, smelled dead but it attacked us and talked to us."  
Giles finds out that found out that there was more than one attack and they all seemed to be centered on Rosemary's Girls School, on the outskirts. Buffy and I went to check it out and when we got there I remember a student being torn apart and meeting a ghoul who I would meet in a few episodes.  
Buffy: "Are you okay?"  
Me: "Bitch took my sword!"  
On our third date, I took Buffy to the mall, which I made the fateful mistake of paying for:  
"I'm not getting that olympic sized swimming pool this millenium"  
When I saw that ghoul who stole my sword. Buff and I follwed her down to the basement where she set three hellhounds onto us. Even though she ran away, that would not be our last confrontation. I took Buffy back too her dorm because she was wounded and I also made sure she wasn't gonna bleed to death (and they say chivalry is dead). I walked out into the corridor and then went to Giles'. We decided that it had to be finished, we took the fihgt to them....and almost lost. This was the point everyone found out I was a demon, mainly because I had my neck and back broken at the same time and was impaled on a candlestick and still escaped, carrying Buffy who had punctured her liver. It was at this point I realised that Wolf was having the sex with Vamp Will. Things were pretty quiet in Sunnydale for a while, me and Buffy having a steady relationship, Will and Wolf making strange noises. When I uttered the fateful words of death:  
"The rate our dates have been going, next time there's gonna be an apocalypse."  
On a nightime picnic an earthquake happened and Buffy blew me off. It turned out she was right about an apocalypse. When we got to the hellmouth it took five Initiative commandos, me, Riley, Buffy, Giles and the rest of the gang to close the hellmouth. Afterwards Buffy realised that she had to get away from guys who were closely involved in her work, and broke up with me. But my love for her never diminished, in the finale when we were all locked up in the Initiative and broke out, I protected her from Adam, but Oz got into the fight first, ripping him to pieces.   
At the start of the new season Spike was revealed to everyone, with a chip in his head. Buffy got back together with me then put me on hold while she sorted out her feelings with her, me and Riley. It was then that Tara and I bonded, we became really close friends. The Amy came flying out of the dorm room and put into a mental institute because she apparently went crazy:  
"It's not right, none of it."  
Wolf broke her out because it wasn't safe for her I never asked why. Then Dawnie came back from LA, I'm sure there's something up with her. Anyway some castle people decided wouldn't it be fun if we infected the entire demon population with a virus that'll make them exlplode. Spike contracted this disease and I gave him the only cure we had then Riley sent me a second message saying because she was a spellcaster, Tara was infected. Bloody brilliant. Anyway I engaged in a fight to the death with a vampire and in  
a cool move:  
I looked at the antidote in front of me on the sand, at the vampire standing in front of me and Wolf standing behind me. I knew what I had to do. I jumped up and lobbed the antidote to Wolf, at that precise mment I pulled up the discarded gun loaded with explosive tipped bullets and fired at the vampire. The vampires head exploded and the rest of him turned to dust.  
I was congratulated by everyone. From then on however I realised my feelings for Tara were getting deeper and after a couple of indiscretions she confroted me about it, and I didn't deny it. Even though I knew it could never work because she was a lesbian we still became really close. Then came a terryifying moment, Genestealers. One had infected Buffy and Amy (my roomie now since Oz left to be trained for something) noticed something wrong with her while examining her girls only parts. She had purple ooze coming out her ahem....vagina. Anyway after going to LA we stopped the Genestealers after I put a LAW into the king's gut and fired. Nothing much happened in the next season. A vampire called Merth came to town and raised some heck, but we soon stopped her so, easy does it. I also started dating Amy and moved away from college.  
The final season before the Chicago Tales season loomed over me. Tara and her girlfriend Sarah had broken up, Amy moved in with me and Tara and me spent more time together. Signs of me and Amy breaking up were regular, then it finally happened at Halloween. Me and Tara went dressed as a vamp couple. Anyway, she got drunk and dragged me to a crypt. When she opened the door we release a hell of a lot of spirits. Anyway Xander and Wolf went to get blasters when the ghosts were giving Buffy an orgasm, I pulled her away and she fell on me, still having an orgasm. Amy pulled up and saw it and left me. Everything sort of levelled out for a while, although wolf and Willow were spending too much time together and they had actually kissed. Then some brunette showed up who had me under her spell or something. I was powerless against her. We had a couple of confrontations when she opened a box with a fallen angel inside. The angel was released and caused heck. When I got sperated from the group and got to Buff's house, where we were supposed to meet. That was when I had a serious grief moment. Ms Summers died, right there. I had to break the news to Buff and Dawnie. Not good. After being grief stricken I started behaving irrationally and Dawnie moved to LA. I ended up running to LA to figure things out. Tara rang me so many times but I couldn't phone her back, no credit. Anyway I saved Angel's life and went back to Sunnydale in a stolen car, stolen by Dawnie. Got back and Tara gave me one hell of a slap. We didn't speak for a few days, but then as friends do, apologised for a good long while. Willow, Tara and me went to get Buffy a special birthday present, Dawnie. I also got her a ring which turned her into a Srien, oops. Anyway I bought her a man-size teddy to make up for it. Cost just as much as the ring. Bloody Ethan Rayne. Anyway Tara gave Dawnie some spells and tunred me, Giles, Xander and Riley into women. I was really annoyed to say the least, I realised if I stayed the way I was, I could be with Tara. But I wasn't a   
demon the are are no women demons of my breed. After making the decision to turn back to save lives (I sang Dido's No-Angel at the bar in Angel which helped me make my decision, that's the theme song for the show, if we needed one), the Slayers power center was destroyed, killing Buff right in front of me. Wolf and me went back in time to get some parts of it and tried to put it back together. After alienating Tara I went on a one-month bender and ended up in England. I got back and everyone (even Vamp Will) was glad to see I hadn't dissapeared, like every other demon in the world. I turned myself back into a women again to make sure I didn't dissapear. I reached a moment of clarity, I could control my powers. We all ended up going to Egypt to stop an all-powerful mummy from rising. Wolf built the Slayer's power center better than ever, ressurecting every Slayer that ever lived. Follow a mass apocaliptic battle, due to demons (500,000), Guardians (7,000) and us all meeting in Egypt, where I made a new friend, a 70's Slayer called Dejun. Anyway we beat the bad guy, but I lost my demon half after the mummy sucked it out of me, like taking the life but not because I was a demon. My home had been blown up and the lease on Wolf's had expired so me, Dejun and Wolf and Vamp Will are going to Chicago seeing as the Sunnydale hellmouth is closed. Nothing much will happen I suspect...  



End file.
